The Fine Print
by Fluffylightyaoiboy
Summary: Daisuke tries out a dating service, but ends up with unexpected results... Chapter 8 Now Up! More explicit than any previous chapter. BE WARNED! More coming! Be patient please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ::acts official:: I don't own Digimon, Bandai, or a pocket size can of Cheeze-WizÓ. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be directing it. Any problems with my story should be left to the idiots who came up with the idea ( i.e. the chimpanzees and chipmunks in my walk-in closet). ::grins dreamily:: Mmmm….Cheeze-Wiz.  
  
The Fine Print  
  
Daisuke deleted yet another chain e-mail from a friend of his in America as he muttered something about not caring if he didn't get a date with some porno star. He sighed as he clicked on an e-mail from Yolei.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap. Why don't I ever get anything good like '16/f looking for handsome 13/m?"   
  
The screen revealed what appeared to be a link to a dating site for young teens and a note from Yolei saying "Thought you might enjoy this". With a shrug, Daisuke clicked on the link and was instantly shown a list of people in his area who wanted a date. He scrolled down the list until he saw one that said 'Cute blonde looking for…' and instantly clicked on it. The ad read as follows:  
  
"Cute blonde looking for someone who likes Manga, Card Captor Sakura, and laser tag. Also must be willing to have fun all the time. E-mail me for a date."  
  
Not bothering to read the profile, Daisuke sent an e-mail to the person. Surprisingly, a response came two minutes later with a meeting place and a time for the same day.   
  
"Yes! I got a date! Hahahaha!" Daisuke threw his arms in the air and fell backwards in his chair thus landing with a loud thud and a very loud scream.  
  
"What the hell was that Dai?! I heard that in the bathroom!" Jun stuck her head in his room and stared at him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Go back to preening yourself." He looked over to the door and saw Jun had actually listened to him. "Huhn…imagine that."  
  
He got up and picked out a nice shirt and a clean pair of shorts and changed. As he put on his shirt he sniffed himself. "Eww…cologne is a must."  
  
***  
Thirty minutes and almost one bottle of cologne later, Daisuke left for the meeting place. At first he walked, then decided he wanted to get there as fast a possible, so he started running and tripped on a piece of concrete thus slamming his face into the ground.  
  
"Sonofa…" Dusting himself off, he entered the mall, got himself a soda, and sat down on a bench to wait for his date. He looked around as he sipped his soda and saw a busty blonde girl who appeared to be Swedish. "Mmmm….Swedish."  
  
He turned his head and saw TK standing nearby.   
  
"Wonder what he's doing here…" Daisuke got up and walked over to TK. "Heya stupid, what are you doing here?"  
  
TK smiled and said, "I'm waiting for a date."  
  
"Hey, me too!" Daisuke sipped his soda when a thought suddenly occurred to him.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
Commentary by the Author:   
Ok, I know it wasn't that good, but it gets better…I hope. I would appreciate reviews, but please refrain from shattering what little sanity I have by bashing me to death. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the writing staff. ::puts on a catholic school girl uniform, frolicks to his closet and starts screaming at the chipmunks and chimpanzees:: 


	2. Bluring the Fine Print

Wow. So far I've gotten good reviews. I'm amazed! So, due to the indecent content that my writers (i.e. the Chimpanzees and Chipmunks in my walk-in closet) type up, I've been forced to write more smutty visual suggestions and turn them into a wonderful chapter 2.…I hope. Enjoy for all it's worth!  
  
Chapter 2: What, No Return Policy?  
  
Daisuke crossed his eyes and shot soda out of his nose onto the ground. "Ack!!!!!!"  
  
TK burst out laughing. "You…you just…Ahahahahah!!!!!"  
  
While rubbing his nose furiously, Daisuke turned to him and said, "You think that's funny?! I'm the one who's here to go on a date with you! Arg!!!!"  
  
TK thought about that for a second then grinned, "Well then, I guess you'll have to do. But to be quite honest I was expecting a better looking guy."  
  
Daisuke snarled, "What'dya mean? I'm not good looking? Why I'll tell you that I look…..um….did you just say 'Guy'?" Takeru nodded cheerfully and watched as Daisuke turned beet red. "I didn't know that….you never said that….but how could you be….um…" he looked at TK, "please finish the sentence 'cause if I do I'll pass out."  
  
Takeru scratched his head for a second then his eyes lit up. "You mean you didn't know that I liked Card Captor Sakura, I never said that I was on a dating service, and you want to know how I could be gay, right?"  
  
Daisuke noded weakly in response. With that Takeru put his arm on Daisuke's shoulders and led him towards a coffee bar.   
  
"Well it's a complicated story really, so I'm not gonna tell you the whole thing. Basically one day I had a complete and utter attraction to a friend of mine in school. He never found out, but boy howdy did it make it hard to speak to him." Takeru chuckled as he sat Daisuke down at a table and waved for a waiter.  
  
Daisuke blinked like an idiot while TK ordered two cups of coffee, and continued to do so until the waiter brought their drinks. That was when he ventured to speak. "Uh…well…hey, look at that. Gundam SEED model kits on sale, and I forgot to bring money…hehe…" He then turned red and looked into his coffee.  
  
Takeru sipped his coffee and then spoke again. "Well, I can understand your apprehensiveness, but give me a chance. Besides, if this doesn't work out, you can pretend it never happened…" TK lowered his voice so not even Daisuke could hear him, "…although I'll still have the urge to grab your ass."  
  
Daisuke thought about it carefully then nodded. "Ok, I'll give it a chance. But I warn you, under no circumstances will I do anything sexual with you."  
  
Takeru finished his coffee and got up. "Ok, that's fine. Meet me at the Moriguchi Teen Club tonight at 8. You better be there." He winked at Daisuke and walked away.  
  
Daisuke sipped his coffee and swallowed it very slowly as he watched TK walk away, "I think I'm gonna need a phsychiatrist after this is over."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
After-comments by the Author: There's another chapter. Will Daisuke regret his words to Takeru? And what will he wear? Certainly not plaid…::grins evily:: I'll have to ponder that one. Anywho, please comment. For those of you anxious for some shonen action, be patient, for your time will come. Now I must harass the writers, so catchya later! ::puts on a catholic school girl uniform and picks up a M-16 loaded with cheeze-wiz; enters his closet and shuts the door:: 


	3. Maybe I need glasses

Gee, some people are so pushy. In order to defend my chimpanzees and chipmunks, I've been forced to write another chapter. Oh the horror!!! Anywho, for those of you who like Two-Mix, you might want to DL 'Naked Dance' so you get the idea of the music, beat, and so you can imagine what the lighting must be like…not to mention why this is such a good song to pick for such a thing. So kick back, relax, and here is chapter 3:  
  
Very Close Encounter With The Same Kind  
  
Daisuke stood outside the Moriguchi Teen Club waiting for Takeru. He fixed his Hawaiian shirt, check his breath, then smacked himself. "Why the hell am I doing that, it's just TK after all. Besides, it's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything."  
  
He waited a few more minutes then went inside as it was chilly. The club was alive with music, dancing, and teens on evident sugar highs. Looking around he noticed Takeru was already sitting at a table. Completely pissed, Daisuke stormed over to the table and blew his top. "Goddamit! I was standing out there for twenty minutes waiting for you. Why didn't you tell me you'd be inside?!"  
  
Takeru smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you'd figure it out. Now sit down before you have the whole club looking at us."  
  
Daisuke made a face and sat down. Takeru looked at him for a few seconds. "Hmm, nice shirt…" he lowered his voice, "I'd like to see what's under it. Hehehe."  
  
Daisuke shouted above the music, "I can't hear you. What did you say?"  
  
Takeru shook his head, "Nothing Dai…nothing at all. What say we dance?"  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times. "Did you say….dance? Well, you see I don't dance…er…I do…but I don't…usually."  
  
Takeru got up, grabbed Daisuke and dragged him to the dance floor. "Well, at least you dance sometimes. Come on and enjoy yourself!" Daisuke, noticing he had no say in this, started to dance. Then the DJ spoke.  
  
"Ok everyone! Here's a good one that's sure to make your head spin! Naked Dance by Two-Mix! Oh yeah!" The music started and the lights started to flash giving a strobe effect. Takeru started to do what Daisuke thought was dancing, but the lights confused him, so he just went along with it. It seemed that everyone was getting closer together, especially himself and Takeru. The space between them had to be about half a foot and getting smaller. Suddenly he was rubbing up against Takeru, their faces just inches from each-other. Takeru gave him an questioning look, and that was when Daisuke closed the gap between their lips. They both were suddenly thrown into a dream world where nothing mattered but now. Daisuke moaned into his mates mouth and thought to himself , "This is so good…I want it to last forever…" Takeru suddenly broke their embrace and brushed some hair out of Daisuke's eyes. "What say we go somewhere else?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Authorial Comments: Gee golly, it's about time to put the young-uns to bed. NC-17 here we come! Yeehaw! I can't believe how much fun that was. If this was that fun, the next chapter is gonna be a blast to write. Good thing Dai didn't wear plaid, eh? Time to speak to the coordinators about the game plan…::puts on a Britney Spears outfit and grabs a Cheeze-wiz grenade:: Review and I shall see you later! ::enters his closet and shuts the door:: 


	4. Between A Blonde And A Hard Place

It's been about 5 months since I've written a new chapter. It's amazing how long it takes to think up an idea. Oh well. After much deliberation with my colleagues… ::motions to the Chipmunks and Chimpanzees in casual suit wear::…I've finally decided how I'm going to do this. I've given up on Cheeze-Wiz and Catholic Schoolgirl uniforms and have decided that I'm going to wear an Earth Alliance uniform from Gundam SEED until my obsession with it is over. Anywho, I want to thank Diamond Dew for encouraging the creative process, not to mention all the people who said they loved the fic. So ladies, gentlemen, and shônen ai junkies, I present chapter four!  
  
Between A Blonde And A Hard Place   
  
TK dragged Daisuke into his fathers apartment, shut the door, and turned on the lights.   
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." TK made a vicious grin and trapsed off to another part of the apartment. Daisuke put his hand to his head and sighed.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here? Why did I let him bring me here? This is only gonna end one way…" A noise cut him off, and when he looked straight in front of him, there was TK in leather pants and a leather vest. Daisuke swallowed hard. "Ah….well…that looks very…stylish…uh…and…uh…"  
  
TK walked up to him and put a finger over his mouth shushing him softly then lead him through the apartment to his room. He closed the door and pushed Daisuke onto the bed, in a semi-seductive sort of way. "Mmhmm…stylish…doesn't sound very sadistic and sexy does it? Tsk, tsk. I think a change of words is in order."   
  
TK walked over to Daisuke and began to kiss his neck, very slowly probing around to find that one spot. Daisuke's eyes began to roll back in his head as he moaned in pleaure. TK pushed himself away and started to unbutton Daisuke's shirt. Eager to help in any way possible, Daisuke finished the job for him and looked him in the eyes. TK smiled sweetly and began to kiss him, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. Daisuke was so involved with this little moment, that he didn't notice that TK was lifting his arms and cuffing him to the upper bunk-bed. Pulling away, TK ran his hand through Daisuke's hair. "Aw, little bishonen all tied up? Well, this does put you in a…vulnerable position doesn't it?"  
  
TK ran his tongue over one of Daisuke's nipples, which caused the captive object to moan even louder than before. He then began to undo Daisuke's jeans very slowly while working his mouth slowly down to his crotch. Daisuke began to whimper as TK's lips touched his thinly covered member. "Mmmm…I see your begging. I like that. Can you do tricks?"  
  
TK then straddled Daisuke and thrust himself against Daisuke's hardening weapon. Daisuke groaned loudly and TK thrust again, causing the brunette to throw his head back and push himself against his blonde captor. TK stopped and grinned sadistically as he got off of Daisuke's lap. Daisuke whimpered loudly, as his member throbbed for more. TK reached down and ran a finger over the tented cloth. "I see we need some attention. I always give attention to those who need it…"  
  
TK pulled Daisuke's boxer briefs off and knelt down, taking his lovers wand in his hand. Daisuke whimpered, "Please Take-kun…please…uhnn!!"   
  
TK licked his lips, "How could I resist such a tempting treat?" He then ran his tongue over Daisuke's tip and listened to the elicited moans. "More?" TK took Daisuke's entire member in his mouth and began to suck it slowly. All Daisuke could see was TK's head bobbing up and down.  
  
"You…b..unggh…bastard. Stop toying with…mm..me. Aunnhh!" Daisuke began to thrust forward into TK's mouth very slowly. TK obliged by increasing his speed, speeding Daisuke towards an orgasm. Feeling himself losing control, Daisuke thrust faster, moaning louder with each push. TK began to moan, which just stimulated Daisuke with vibrations. Daisuke suddenly threw his head back, shouted, and shot his juices into TK's mouth. TK, startled by this sudden change in events, gagged for a moment. After regaining his dominatrix like composure, he came up and kissed Daisuke passionately. He then pulled away and swallowed. Daisuke ran his tongue through his mouth.   
  
"Ok…did you just…because if you did, it was really gross of you because your not supposed to know what your own…well, what I mean is…oh fuck it, that was fantastic!" He looked at TK who was undoing the handcuffs.  
  
"Well koi, think of someone other than yourself. I hadn't intended on swallowing or tasting you even. But now that I think about it, it makes it all the more hard for you to please me, doesn't it?" TK finished unfastening the handcuffs then looked the nude Daisuke over for a moment. "Ok, lover, it's your turn."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, that was fun to write. I think I derived some sort of sick pleasure from it. God, that was good. Anywho, I don't ask this much, but R&R please. I'd much appreciate it! Now if you don't mind, I have to think of how to top this. ::fixes his uniform and traipses into the closet to beat another chapter out of the writing staff:: 


	5. An Unorthodox Colonoscopy

Well, here we are again, same old place, same old dumpy website; but hey, there's no place else to put this story. Now, by this time, I'm hoping most of you are drooling…if not palpitating too. This chapter ::waves a few pages:: has been made by my wonderful staff. In accordance with my promise, they will now be fed…and so will you. Enjoy chapter 5! ::picks up a slab of JBC Tofu and throws it into the office:: Hehehehe…just like meat…only better.  
  
An Unorthodox Colonoscopy  
  
Still panting, Daisuke pondered what his blonde lover had just said. "My turn," He thought, "hrmm….my turn…what exactly does he…" He blinked a few times before his eyes got wide. "Holy shit!"  
  
Takeru was staring at him with his usual smile while pointing down to his crotch. Daisuke blinked again, then everything went black.  
***  
Daisuke woke up with upside down, staring at him. "Hey…why are you upside down?"  
  
Takeru smiled sweetly then said, "You're hanging off the bed Dai-chan. I think you'd better sit up before you fall and knock that beautiful head of yours on the ground."  
  
Daisuke made a face of understanding and opened his mouth in an 'Ah' shape. Then he fell head first onto the ground. "Ouch! Damnit! Why didn't you put me back on the bed?!"  
  
Takeru shrugged, "I thought it would be interesting to see what you did. And by the way, it's still your turn." Then the blonde stood and walked over to the window in his room to look outside.  
  
Daisuke suddenly remembered what his task was, and almost lost his composure again; then he remembered that he had initiated this little rondevouz, and he oughta finish it. "Well, there must be a good reason why I started this in the first place, so why not finish it out with a bang…", he thought and he walked over to the blonde, wrapped his arms around his waist, and began to gently suck his earlobe.  
  
Takeru moaned at the sudden change in events. "Mmmm…god Dai, your good with earlobes. Maybe you could do the other one; it feels a bit lonely."  
  
Daisuke squeezed the blondes ass. "Now now, don't get testy with me. I might do something regrettable."  
  
Takeru chuckled softly, "Oh yeah koi? Like what?" That was when Daisuke spun the leather-clad bishonen around, pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him. Takeru moaned into his lovers mouth as their tongues intertwined.  
  
Daisuke had lost control. It was his turn to dominate, and he wasn't about to give it up without proving a point. He put a hand behind the blodes head, and another on his rear, and picked him up. "Ready for this one, lover?" He then threw Takeru onto the bed and straddles him. "I'm gonna make you beg for mercy, T.K." Daisuke undid the blondes vest and went right for his nipples. He could feel the blonde shudder from the contact, which only encouraged him as he twirled his tongue around the blonded nipples. It was his moment; his moment to dominate his lovers body and make him enter a whole new plane of pleasure. He then noticed T.K. had begun to rub his crotch, and that his member was beginning to stiffen again.  
  
Takeru moaned softly. "God that's good. You've got more than that though. Come on…"  
  
The brunette thought of ways to pick up the level of pleasure, and did the first thing that popped into his head. His hand ventured down to the stiffly tented leather pants and undid them; sliding them off with easy while moving his way down to the blondes crotch with light kisses. He then took a moment to admire the tool of his lover, intently gazing at it for a second or two before he began to stroke it gently, barely touching it in order to get more stimulation. Takeru bucked his pelvis up and moaned loudly. Daisuke grinned at this and wrapped his hand around the throbbing pole, and began to move it up and down, increasing the speed very slowly. The moaning from the blonde increased with each movement, as did the pelvis thrusts. T.K. began to breathe faster, so Daisuke cut his little release of pleasure off by pinching the base of the blondes member. "Uhuh, mister. You'll cum when I do. So don't get any ideas…that's my job." He looked around the room for some lube, and found it sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oooo, lucky me!" He took the tube and squirted some of the slippery gel onto his hand. He then threw the bottle on the floor and began to coat his member. "You're in for a real treat….and I think I am too." He spread the blondes legs apart and leaned forward, positioning his rod at his lovers entrance. "You ready?" The blonde nodded and Daisuke pushed forward very slowly, feeling his member get enveloped inside.   
  
Daisuke pushed himself all the way in, then looked at the blondes face. "You all right?" Takeru grunted and moaned at the same time. Daisuke took that for a yes, and began to thrust very slowly. He heard the moaning increase, as well as his own pleasure. He began to thrust faster and harder while he massaged his lovers sex. He felt his peak coming on, and began to quickly masturbate his lover. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gave one last thrust before shooting himself into his koi. The blonde arched his back and cried out as he shot his juices all over himself and Daisuke. The brunette collapsed on top of the blonde who whispered into the ear of his lover.   
  
Takeru put his lips close to Daisuke's ear as tears fell from his eyes, "I…I need you. Stay. Please stay."  
  
Daisuke nodded and whispered back, "I'm here." He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, feeling each breath and each tear fall on his chest. He was going to stay.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Why did this mean so much to Takeru; and why did Daisuke stay? Stick around! Another chapter is in the works! 


	6. How Much is That Blonde in the Shower Wi...

Authors Note: Well, after months of thinking, brain storming, and pondering, I finally have a chapter for you people. I hope that all of this pondering stuff has paid off. Enjoy!  
  
How Much is The Blonde in the Shower Window?  
  
"Watch this one!" Tai cannon-balled into the pool and splashed water on everyone sitting on the sides.  
  
"Aw, damnit Tai! I just put on a dry shirt!" Yamato slicked water out of his hair as Sora handed him a towel. "I swear, you never change. Always just a big five year-old!"  
  
Tai swam over to the edge of the pool and grinned like an idiot. "Well, perhaps you shouldn't have been sitting at the edge of the pool Yama. Maybe next time you'll come in the pool and be wet already."  
  
As Yamato began to hit Tai in the face, Daisuke began to dry off his hair. He'd made it look nice because he was to be going out with Takeru that night, but now it was just a sopping mess. He knew when he was done drying it off, it'd just look like bed head again. Oh well, maybe Takeru had gel at his Dad's apartment. Suddenly he felt warm breath on his ear, and a voice going into it. "Aw, little koi all wet? Doesn't matter to me. You look cute no matter what you hair looks like!"  
  
Takeru put his head infront of Daisuke's and gave a big grin. "But, you kinda smell. You didn't wear deodorant did you?"  
  
Daisuke blinked then slapped his forehead. "Damn! I knew I forgot to do something..."  
  
The blonde boy put his arm around Daisuke and stood him up. "Well, no problem. You can shower at my fathers apartment! Besides...I smell a bit too."  
  
Daisuke glanced at Takeru briefly and noticed a quick wink. He felt pleasure begin to wash through his body even before anything had happened. Somehow, just the thought of being with Takeru was enough to turn him on. He let himself be led to the apartment and inside. But, as soon as the door slammed shut, he took control. Slamming Takeru against the wall he began to suck on his neck. He heard a moan and knew he was doing his job. Sadly, the blonde had other plans.  
  
"Mmmm...Mr. Libido is at it again. I swear, we just saw each-other last weekend, and you went for two whole hours. I'm still sore from that...not to mention spent." The blonde ran his hand through his hair and walked into the bathroom. "Maybe you should calm down Dai. I mean, if I can't get myself off, what makes you think you can do the job?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. He'd been waiting all of this time to be with his lover, and now all he was hearing was complaints. "Well gee Takeru, I didn't know you weren't interested at this moment in time. You kinda led me on after all..."  
  
He heard water begin to spray from the shower and heard Takeru get in. He sighed again and sat down in a chair near the bathroom. "Seriously, if you didn't want me to go off on a sex-trip, then maybe you should have not sounded so seductive with your choice of words. I'm only doing what I think I should be."  
  
"True," the blonde answered from the shower, "and I'm sorry I led you on, but it's a habit now." Falling water once again became the sound that both of them heard.  
  
Daisuke was about to say something when he had a dastardly evil idea. He took off his clothes and tip-toed into the bathroom without a sound. He felt a grin on his face, and the blood rushing to his nether-regions. He stopped for a moment to admire the blurred shape of the blonde behind the shower door. He watched as his koi took the soap off of the holder and began to lather himself. Without a moments hesitation, the brunette opened the shower door and stepped in right next to a very surprised and flustered Takeru.  
  
"Ack! Damnit, I'm trying to shower here. Can't you have a little respe..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Daisuke's large erection. He felt the saliva in his mouth begin to flow, and he handed the soap over to the brunette with no questions asked. "You seem to want to wash me off, so go for it. Make me clean, my little koi."  
  
Daisuke wrapped his left arm around Takeru and began to wash his chest. He pressed himself against the blonde and felt his smooth skin, and his body heat. He began to move the soap slowly down towards his lovers nether-regions with slow, circular motions. He felt himself getting harder with each brush against the delicate skin. Then, he found what he'd been looking for. Dropping the soap, he began to lather the blondes member with gentle strokes. A small groan escaped from Takeru, so Daisuke continued to stroke with a little more force. The blonde began to thrust into his hand with great strength and whimpered a few words. "T..take me...make...me..."  
  
The brunette didn't hesitate and slowly pushed his way into his lover. The groans turned into sharp breathing for only a few moments as he buried himself deep in Takeru. After a few moments of gaining composure, he started to thrust into the blonde. He felt the member of his koi begin to move back and forth in his hand again, so he increased the thrusts. Their groans began to intermingle as both of them reached their climaxes. Takeru fell forward onto the shower wall and screamed as he shot seed into the draining water. Daisuke was about to ask if he was alright when he suddenly remembered where he was, and what was about to happen. He tried to pull out, but slipped in the residue of Takeru's orgasm and fell with the blonde to the shower floor. As they hit the floor, he came inside Takeru, but also head a loud snap and felt pain sear into left leg.   
  
"AAARRRGHH!!! Fucking hell!" He couldn't even move. His body was frozen in time as he began to shake uncontrollably. The pain overtook him and he started to black out. The last thing he heard before he lost conciousness was, "Oh god, he's bleeding! Hang on, Dai! I'm getting help!"   
  
Afternote: Well, I hope you liked that little cliff-hanger. I certainly found it interesting. Didn't actually know it'd turn out that way. Anyway, R&R. I'll have to come up with a good sequel chapter I suppose... 


	7. General Hospital This Ain't

Authors Note: Been a while, yes? Actually, I believe about two months since I last updated any of my fics. I've been a busy beaver what with the SAT's and other horrible school work. But writing has indeed been in the back of my mind, and the plot for this chapter has been formulating for some time. Hell, it might actually be over 2000 words! But don't keep your hopes up. Anywho, just a little warning to those purists out there: I've decided to throw in Iori for this chapter...just to thicken the plot a bit. But the question is, who's he gonna schtupp? Let's find out!   
  
Chapter Seven: General Hospital This Ain't  
  
Daisuke turned to the next page of his Newtype Magazine and began to read a feature about Onegai Twins. It had been a week since he'd broken his leg while screwing Takeru in the shower, and there hadn't been a sign of the blonde since then. There were two good things about that though: 1) Because none of his friends seemed to be looking at him in a funny way, his was certain they still had no idea, and 2) He'd had time to think about his relationship to the blonde.  
  
He was certain that he loved Takeru with all of his heart and soul, and yet it seemed that at times Takeru wasn't really all there. In fact, he even felt an absence of love every now and then. Daisuke put the magazine on his chest and looked at the ceiling. It wasn't enough that he loved the blonde, he wanted to hear his lover say the words to him. But somehow, Daisuke knew that would never happen. Takeru was the type of person who never really committed to anything and by saying 'I love you', he'd essentially be committing to a relationship on an official level. Yes, it was depressing, but it was true. It was very possible the blonde was only using him.   
  
At that moment, he heard a knock on his door. Daisuke sighed. It was most likely his parents coming to check in on him. His mother would hug him to death, and his father would say very father-ish things that Daisuke really didn't care about. But, that was life. He cleared his throat and said, "Come in."  
  
Four young teens came bursting through the door and rushed up to his bed. "Ooooo, that looks like it hurts Dai..." Hikari looked closely at his leg," You feeling alright?"  
  
Grinning, Daisuke shrugged. "Nah...well, not really. The morphine helps the pain."  
  
Miyako grimaced as she spoke, "Morphine? Urk! You must be high all the time!"   
  
Yamato and Ken laughed at this, and Hikari giggled a little. Miyako turned to them and started to shout, "Well, it's true! Morphine gives the recipient a euphoric sort of presence! I read about it online! I swear, you people don't know anything..."  
  
Ken placed his hand on Miyako's shoulder as he wiped a tear from his right eye. "Aw, come on Miya-san, we didn't mean it. It's just that you know so much erroneous information, it's funny!"  
  
Yamato was still laughing as he stumbled out of the room, "Hey Dai, hehehe...feel better! I'll tell Takeru you say hi!...Hahahahaahahaha! Oooo, a nurse! Hey, wait up sexy!"  
  
Hikari hugged Daisuke and said goodbye as she had to drag the psychotic Miyako from his room. As the two girls left, Ken pulled a chair next to Daisuke's bed and sat down. "So, Dai, how are you doing?"  
  
Daisuke looked at his friend and thought for a moment. "Erm...I'm ok, I guess. I'm glad you guys stopped by. I was feeling a little lonely. I've gotten four visitors this entire week: my parents, Jun, and Taichi."  
  
Ken lifted an eyebrow and responded in an interested voice. "I see. Takeru hasn't been by to see you? I find that strange..."  
  
"Nah, he's busy with other things probably. Besides, he'll stop by eventually. Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't bring Iori with you. I wanted to give him my Newtype Magazine from last month, so I was almost sure he'd be here..."  
  
Ken's expression changed a little with that last sentence. "Well, Iori has been pretty busy lately with Kendo. So the chances of him dropping in soon are very slim, although I will take the magazine to him for you. It's the least I can do."  
  
Daisuke sighed. He noticed that Ken had become upset about something mostly due to the inflections in his voice. Although he really didn't want to ask, he did so anyway as he was the boy's friend. "Uh, Ken? You ok? You don't seem like yourself today..."  
  
Ken blinked. "Oh...yes, I'm ok. I'm just concerned about you, Dai. I care about...I mean we care about your health. Is that so wrong?"  
  
The brunette knew something was wrong now because his friend had tripped up his words. There was something different about Ken's presence that he hadn't noticed before: an affection of sorts. In fact, it seemed to be the one thing Takeru was always missing during any conversation, or any time they had sex for that matter. He looked into his friends eyes, "Well, no it isn't. It's just that...well...I...ah...erm..."  
  
Ken turned his head and got up. As he pushed the chair back against the wall, he took the old magazine off of the table next to the hospital bed. "I'll be sure to give this to Iori. Take care, Dai."  
  
Daisuke watched the raven haired boy leave and sighed. It seemed as if Ken had wanted to say something else. But what?  
  
***  
  
Ken closed the door to Daisuke's hospital room and lowered his head. In a very soft and quiet voice he said, "And Dai...I love you." Tears flowing into his eyes, the young genius ran down the hall to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
Takeru walked into the studio where Iori was practicing Kendo. Even though it was late, Iori had been practicing for a form test he had the next week. Takeru had agreed to come and keep the young boy company while he worked since he got lonely by himself in the studio. The swoosh of the bamboo sword could be heard from down the hall where the practice area was. Takeru slowly walked down the hall, looking around as he moved closer to the large room. He stopped in front of the entrance, bowed, and took off his shoes. Then he stepped inside.  
  
Iori began his fifth form and almost clobbered Takeru as the blonde walked to the seats on the other side of the room. "Oh! Take-san! I didn't see you there! I'm very sorry..."  
  
Takeru smiled. "You didn't hit me, I can be thankful for that. Being on the wrong end of a boduken doesn't appeal to me. Anyway, how's your practicing going tonight?"  
  
Iori sat down on a folding chair and took of his face mask. His young face glistened with sweat, which he wiped away using a towel from his gym bag. "Not bad, I suppose. The stress is getting to me, though. I've made at least four mistakes so far..."  
  
Takeru blinked. "ONLY FOUR?! That's great! Why are you so down in the dumps about it?"  
  
Iori sighed and looked at his older friend. "Well, to be quite honest, to win a competition, you must not make a single mistake. I could be disqualified if I don't fight correctly. You should see my sensei when he teaches me. Yelling, screaming, all because I don't make exactly the right movement with my wrist, or I swing the boduken too early. It's a real pain in the a...er..."  
  
Takeru smiled as he finished the sentence, "Ass? Yes, I can imagine. Why don't you take a break for a while...just sit back and relax."  
  
Iori blushed slightly at the invitation. He'd had a crush on the blonde for some time, and got flustered every time he saw him. To him, it was an invitation he couldn't refuse. Taking off his sandals and the padded armor, Iori layed down on the mat and sighed. His sore muscles had needed this, but the idea of winning the competition had stuck in his mind night after night. At least Takeru had seen this, otherwise he might have overworked himself. Propping his hands behind his head, he smiled at the blonde very sheepishly. "Thanks. You must have noticed how strained my motions were. I think I did as well, but I didn't really care..."  
  
Takeru handed Iori a bottle of cool water. "Eh, it was nothing. But you should pay more attention to what your body says, otherwise bad things happen. You understand?"  
  
Iori could only understand too well. But it wasn't his actual mind that understood it as much as it was a certain part of his lower half which had started to tent his sweatpants. Pay more attention to what your body says... The thought kept rolling through his mind as he got harder. It was of course not exactly the best thing that he was so enveloped in his own world as he completely forgot who was sitting beside him.  
  
As he kept pondering this highly erotic thought, a voice entered his head. "Erm...Iori? Your sweatpants are stretching in the wrong direction..." The young boy snapped out of his trance and looked at Takeru, who had his eyes firmly entranced on the lower half of his friend. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Iori shot up from the ground and began to walk around.   
  
Takeru observed his young friend with much musing. He had realized some time ago that the boy had feeling for him, mostly because of how he always blushed when asked a question by the blonde. Apparently though, this affection had somehow become erotic in nature. It was strange really: he watching a boy of eleven years try to hide an erection from him, even though it had become quite obvious that it existed. And now, from the way Iori kept walking, it was quite probable that this erection wasn't going to go away. The thought forced a smile onto Takeru's lips.  
  
Iori glanced over at Takeru and saw the smile. "What's so funny?! I...I...oh this is embarrassing." The young boy had turned a deep red as he kept trying to push his hard on down. His only problem was that by touching it, it kept getting harder. "I'll bet you're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?!"  
  
Takeru laughed as he stood up and walked over to the shy boy. Wrapping his arms around the boy from behind he tried to re-assure him as best as possible, "Well, it depends by what 'enjoy' means. Am I enjoying your embarrassment...yes! And am I enjoying your little show...most definitely. But am I enjoying watching you be tortured due to affection? No...I'm not."  
  
The young boy turned around and looked into the eyes of his wanting, studying his face. He lifted his hand and felt the smooth cheeks and red lips. It was just as he thought they'd be. Perfect. With his courage strengthened, he wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him.  
  
Surprise. That was the first thing that hit Takeru. He hadn't expected Iori to do this. But then again, it wasn't bad. In fact, as much of a sick person as he might be, he liked it! Still, as much as Iori had control now, Takeru knew it would take someone wiht experience to finish this.   
  
Lifting Iori from the ground, he walked him to a wall and pressed him against it, giving the blonde free hands. With expert skill, Takeru took off the young boys shirt and his own and began to work his magic. Not wasting time, he went straight for one of the young boy's nipples and began to suck on it. He heard moans from the small boy as the slippery tongue danced over his sensitive skin.  
  
Moving down his chest, Takeru kissed the smooth chest before him, and gently laid Iori on the ground. Sliding off the sweatpants, he was shown very tightly tented briefs. His hand began to stroke the fabric, eliciting louder moans from the excited child. Takeru undid his shorts and slid them off along with his boxers. He then placed Iori's hand on his erection and felt the boy grasp it. Pure pleasure began to surge through the blonde's body as the young boy started to move his hand up and down. Takeru slid off the smaller boy's briefs and ran his hand through the smooth, barren nether-regions, stopping every once in a while to masturbate the small rod near his hand.  
  
Iori felt wave after wave of pleasure move through him. This entire experience had energized his body to a point that it had never been to before. Touching someone older than him in such an intimate way made him feel superior...strengthened in a way. He knew that the blonde wanted to take control, but Iori wanted this to be his moment. Exerting a massive amount of strength, he forced the blonde onto his back and began to suck on his member.  
  
Looking at the head bobbing up and down, feeling the small virgin mouth suck at his essence, Takeru was reaching his limit. The whole idea that this small boy was doing this to him pushed him even further to ejaculation. But it wasn't going to stop, not yet. He had been thinking so much about the pleasure, he hadn't noticed that Iori had spit in his hand and was lubing his cock. "Um...Iori, what are you planning on doing?"  
  
With a sinister grin, Iori positioned himself on the tip of Takeru's member and began to sink down, "What does it look like? Isn't this what you want? I know I want it. Do you?" With that, he began to push Takeru into him.  
  
The blonde noticed the boy was grimacing in pain, and was going to stop the entire thing right then and there. But the young boy had other plans and forced himself all the way down to the hilt. His contorted face slowly went back to normal, although it was badly flushed. With all of his effort, Iori began to move up and down, trying to overcome the pain surging through his body. Takeru tried to stop the boy, but fell backwards because of his senses going wild. He barely lifted his head to see the small boy slightly smiling as the pain had now vanished, and only the pleasure of the moment remained.  
  
"Oh...unghhh...ye...ye...yes! God, this is fantastic! I don't know how much more I can take of this..." Iori's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward onto Takeru's chest. "Finish it, Take-chan. Please..."  
  
Takeru couldn't take it anymore and grasped onto the young boy's bottom and began to pound away. It would only be a minute before he reached his climax, and he wanted to make this as orgasmic as possible...  
  
***  
  
Daisuke closed his magazine and looked at the time. It was now 10 PM, and the nurse would be coming in momentarily to turn off his light. He sighed and wondered what Takeru was doing at that moment...  
  
***  
  
Takeru began to moan as his climax was moments away, "I...Iori...I'm...coming!" The young boy groaned as Takeru began to twitch inside him, thus releasing all of his anxious seed inside him. The blonde shouted and shoved one last, hard time into the young boy before he let go and closed his eyes, leaving his member inside the boy. Iori groaned and began to rub his member against Takeru's stomach. The blonde noticed a wetness coming from the young boy, and realized it to be pre-cum.  
  
"Iori, are you going to keep going? I'm spent..." As Takeru finished that last word, the boy pulled himself off of the blonde's member and stuck his own rod inside the older boy's mouth. Takeru understood and began to suck it, savoring the salty pre-cum as it washed through his mouth.   
  
Iori groaned and began to thrust harder into Takeru's mouth by grabbing the blonde's head so he could push forward. His movements became erratic, and he made one hard shove into the older boy's mouth and released his virgin seed with a loud scream. "Aaahhhhhhh!!!! Yes!" Then, the room was silent.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke took his medication and watched the nurse turn off the light and close the door to his room. For one brief moment, he thought he could hear Takeru. But this Takeru was truly happy...truly satisfied. But then the moment ended leaving Daisuke with a blank image. As he laid his head on his pillow, he thought out loud, "I wonder..."  
  
Afternote: Wow...that was criminal. Aaaaaand to top it off, it's almost 2800 words! w00t! Anywho, R&R. I'm not afraid of criticism...but you should be afraid of me. *goes back to work with the chipmunks in the writers room* 


	8. Revalations of the Soul

Authors Note: Busy, busy, busy! School is about to start again, and my time for writing is gonna shrink dramatically. Updates will be few and far between. But that's two weeks away. Until then, enjoy this sex-less chapter of The Fine Print.  
  
Revelations of the Soul  
  
The sun was warm as Daisuke limped up the steps to Takeru's fathers apartment. His cast had just come off, but the pain in his leg still hadn't gone away. The doctor kept saying it was just "phantom pain", but it was enough to keep the young boy on the couch with his leg propped on a pillow for most of the day.  
  
Today, on the other hand, was different. He'd been sitting around all week, and working his leg muscles to that he'd have enough strength to come and see his lover; not for sex, but just to say hello. Daisuke was still peeved that the blonde hadn't come to visit him in the hospital, let alone make a phone call to talk to him. So, he was here to find out why. His fist rapped on the door of the apartment, and rested on his unhurt leg as he waited for it to open.  
  
The surprise on Takeru's face when he opened the door quickly turned into fear. "Uh...Dai! Uh...how are you?"  
  
Daisuke pushed passed the blonde, entered the apartment, and went straight for the couch. He flopped down and put up his leg, then turned a smug face on his lover. "Me? Oh, I'm alright...except I'm in excruciating pain...and you didn't visit me in the hospital.'  
  
"Well, I...I can explain that..." Takeru started, but was cut off by Daisuke.  
  
"Can you? Can you?! Can you really explain why you didn't come to visit your boyfriend in the hospital? When he needed you the most? CAN YOU?! Goddamit! How can you justify it? Please, do explain..."  
  
"I...I was busy. You see, I was busy helping Iori with his Kendo practices. He's trying to move up in class level, and he needed someone to coach him, and I just thought..." The blonde was cut off again by Daisuke's irate voice.  
  
"Busy?! Too busy to take five minutes to come and see me? That's a poor excuse. And besides, what the hell do you know about Kendo? You've never even held a boduken!"  
  
Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...but he just needed someone to cheer him on, and I thought..."  
  
He was cut off yet again, but this time by a younger voice. "Take-kun? What's going on out here?" Iori, wrapped only in a thin, white sheet, came stumbling groggily from the blonde's bedroom. He lifted his hand and used his wrist to wipe sleep from his eyes. "...I was sleepin'...and all of this shouting woke me up..."  
  
Takeru's eyes were wide with horror. He quickly turned to look at Daisuke. The brown eyes on the goggle-boy were stone cold. The leg that was in pain slowly lifted from the table and was set on the ground. The body that had laid in a hospital bed for three weeks rose painfully from the couch and started to move towards Takeru. The mouth that had once pleasured the young blonde was now in the most terrifying grimace.   
  
Daisuke limped up to Takeru. His mouth opened and his voice sounded hoarse and low, "You sonofabitch..."  
  
Takeru turned pale. "Listen...I..." Before he could finish that sentence, Daisuke's fist shot out and slammed into his stomach. All the air in Takeru's lungs escaped at impact. A noise that sounded like choking came from his throat briefly.  
  
"You what? Never meant to hurt me? Never meant for me to find out you were sleeping with an eleven year old boy?! Never meant to cause me the pain I'm feeling?! TOO LATE!" The other fist slammed into Takeru's left eye, and the blonde stumbled and hit the ground. As Iori ran over to tend to him, Daisuke continued to rant. "How fucking DARE YOU! I loved you! I gave you my heart and soul...AND my virginity! And you go off and fuck a stupid kid?! You betray me for a little snotball?! Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck your excuses, AND FUCK YOUR LOVE! I hope you burn in hell!"  
  
He turned and limped quickly to the door. As he threw it open, he noticed that Iori was completely nude: the sheet dropped when he went to Takeru's aid. A sneet appeared on his face as he spoke to the young boy. "You little shit. If I ever see you on the street alone, you'll get a taste of pain you've never felt! Put some clothes on you fucking whore!"  
  
As the door slammed shut, Iori's trembling hand took a wash rag to the bleeding cut on the blonde boys eye. Takeru shook his head. "Oh God, Iori...what have I done?"  
  
***  
  
Ken opened the door to his apartment and found someone there he hadn't seen in two weeks. "Dai! What's wrong? You don't look good. Come in and sit down." He wrapped his arm around Daisuke and helped him in to an armchair. After setting his friend down, he sat down on the coffee table right across from him. "Do you need something to drink? Anything you need..."  
  
"Water. Cold water." The response sounded painful, as if it was hurting Daisuke to speak. Ken nodded and quickly retrieved a bottle of cold water. He opened it and handed it to Daisuke, who quickly took a long gulp. "Thank you..."  
  
Ken sat down on the table again. "So, what's wrong? You never come here without calling, so this must be bad."  
  
Daisuke looked into the former emperor's eyes, and saw a caring soul behind them. His eyes welled with tears as he began to fall apart. "I...I've been...I've been sleeping with...Takeru for...for almost over six months. He didn't come to...he didn't visit me in the hospital. So, I went to his...his apartment to find out why. I started yelling at him and...and...and Iori..." He started to sob as he tried to get out the last part of the story. "Iori...he...Oh God, Ken! He's been sleeping with Iori! An eleven year old boy! Oh God!"  
  
Ken's blinked in shock. This wasn't what he had expected to hear. None of it was making sense. "I...I'm sorry." He bit his lip as Daisuke started wailing, and tears of pain started streaming down his face. What can I do? I've never dealt with anything like this before...  
  
The raven haired boy moved over to the armchair and pushed his way onto it. He picked up Daisuke and set him on his lap. His arms wrapped around the young man and held him gently. "It's ok, Dai. I'm here. I..." He thought of the next words carefully. "I'll always be here. You can trust me on that."  
  
Daisuke nodded into his friends shoulder, and continued to cry. Ken started to rock him back and forth, like a baby. "I'll always be here, my goggle boy..."  
  
Authors Note: Damn. I took out some anger with THAT chapter. Anywho, R&R. I appreciate it. Hope all has been well for everyone this summer, and I hope school is kind to you all! 


End file.
